


but you loved her?

by dryadfiona



Series: Requests [11]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Linda's not so great with the undercover thing.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Linda Martin
Series: Requests [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148891
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	but you loved her?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



"Linda, are you sure you're okay to do this?" Chloe asks, helping set up the audio for her wire. "It's okay if you're not. We can do this another day, or if you're really not comfortable, we can get someone else to join me."

"I'm always available," Lucifer adds.

"Except he knows you and he knows you work for the police," Chloe says with a roll of her eyes. "Linda?"

Linda, to her credit, doesn't look vaguely nauseous like most of the civilians that end up needing to take part in any sort of operation. Then again, she's pretty good at keeping a calm face when everything chaotic is happening all at once.

"I'm fine," Linda says. "I'll be able to point him out to you."

For once, Linda's expertise as a psychologist isn't what's needed. She was just in the right place at the right time (or wrong time, depending on how you look at it) and will be able to ID their suspect better than anyone else. If only their sketch artist wasn't home with something, Chloe could have brought Dan. And if the place didn't have a strict no-camera policy, Chloe could have taken surreptitious pictures of people who fit the description until Linda confirmed or denied.

But things don't always work like that.

Chloe, dressed up in a fancy dress that probably cost more than her rent for the month, offers an arm to Linda, wearing a cheaper but more-comfortable-looking dress in similar colors. Linda takes it with a small smile, and there's a hint of tension around her eyes that suggests some genuine concern.

"Hey," Chloe says in a low enough voice that Lucifer might not hear it, or might pretend he doesn't. "It's gonna be okay. I'm there with you."

"Right," Linda says brightly, which is definitely false cheer, but she seems less freaked out now. 

* * *

Inside, the place is absolutely jam-packed with people dancing in clothes that would put Lux's most flamboyant patrons to shame, and Linda can't stop gawking.

"Linda, you need to look like we're used to it," Chloe says, arm around her in the booth as extra comfort and a way to distract from where the wire is just barely visible near her shoulder. "If we stick out, the guy might remember you."

"I know," Linda says. "I remember. I'm just--not used to this sort of scene."

"What? You party with Maze at Lux, this isn't that much stranger," Chloe says with a small grin.

"Yes, but that's with Maze, she makes everyone feel invincible," Linda says. Chloe nods. "This is--wow."

The problem is, they are actually catching some attention from a couple bouncers, including the one in front of the VIP section that almost certainly has their perp. Chloe takes Linda's hand, leans a little further into her space.

"C'mon, Linda, calm down," she says with a smile that hopefully will make everyone around them assume it's flirting and not police work. "It's okay."

"Right. Yes," Linda says, although she still keeps glancing around with hummingbird-quick eyes, and the bouncer has his hand on what's _hopefully_ a walkie-talkie but is more likely a gun.

"Sorry about this," Chloe says, and pulls her into a kiss.

It's not anything super intense or anything, just a chaste press of Chloe's lips to Linda's, but Linda makes a quiet _oh!_ sound anyway. When Chloe glances over, the bouncer's completely ignoring them, and the gun--oh, no, actually a walkie-talkie--is safely at his side.

"Hope that was okay," Chloe says.

"Yes," Linda says, and it could be the red lighting, but it looks like she's blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick fluff fic! i think this may be the first fic in the chloe/linda tag, which. i mean i am happy to get the ball rolling.


End file.
